


dawn

by 101places



Series: swtor verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, pre-SWTOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Syo Bakarn and Satele Shan find a young child.( AKA : syo and satele compete to find out who has the best parenting skills. the result will shock you )
Relationships: Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Satele Shan, Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Syo Bakarn, Satele Shan & Syo Bakarn
Series: swtor verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919299
Kudos: 13





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> happy nanowrimo this counts to my wordcount right guys :)
> 
> anyway i havent read as much abt syo & satele outside of the game as i would like to so any inconsistencies blame on that
> 
> the kid in this fic is my consular but this is before All That Shit so for now she's just a precocious baby
> 
> comments/kudos make me feel like im being rescued by a couple of jedi

The only sound in the now-abandoned ship were the quiet footsteps as Satele and Syo made their way through the empty corridors. The passengers that had sought safety in the vessel were long gone, as was anything of value that had been present. The attack was set up to look like regular pirates, but Satele had her doubts.

“We were too late.” Syo said, halting and looking at the bare vessel.

Satele had her doubts about that, too, and continued walking forward.

“Satele.” Syo spoke again and, when she didn’t stop, sighed before following behind her. “We are alone here.”

“I’m not sure.” Satele paused, glancing back at Syo, making eye contact for a brief moment. “There’s something…”

“If there was anything alive left on this vessel, surely we would be able to sense it by now?” Syo asked, though his tone wasn’t confrontational. He had respect for Satele - he wouldn’t doubt her wisdom - but it was true that he could sense nothing.

“Unless it’s masking itself.”

Syo narrowed his eyes. “You think that this could be a trap?”

“I’m not sure.” Satele repeated, her tone slightly sharper. “But there  _ is _ something here.”

She continued walking and Syo continued following, until they reached the bridge. Unlike the rest of the ship, the Bridge was not empty- bodies of those who had attempted to stand against their attackers littered the ground. For a moment, the Jedi took in the morbid scene, before Satele began to move towards the navigational computer.

“It came from Balmorra.” Satele called over as Syo inspected the dead.

“Balmorra?” Syo repeated, surprised. “How did it-”

Syo’s words were interrupted by a clattering further in the ship. Syo and Satele glanced at each other, before cautiously moving towards the sound.

Apparently hearing them, the source of the noise fell silent, but now that he had a general direction to focus on Syo could feel the  _ something _ that Satele had felt. It wasn’t the feeling of another sentient in the Force- rather, it was the feeling of an absence. As if there was absolutely nothing there, but the rest of the environment was still reacting.

In simpler terms, as if something was being masked.

Satele and Syo crept through the ghost ship, keeping their own presences in the Force masked and their footsteps quiet so as to not alarm their quarry. Outside of what Syo suspected was a medical room, they stopped. Without a doubt, whatever they had heard was in there.

Syo placed his hand on the panel, but the door refused to open. Upon further examination, Syo came to realise that it was locked from the inside.

“You don’t have hidden slicing skills, do you?” Syo asked, looking to Satele.

“No. But I have something just as useful.”

Without another word of explanation or warning, Satele brandished her lightsaber, stabbing the plasma blade into the panel. Syo wished that she would stop doing that, but accepted that was unlikely.

The door slid open, confirming Syo’s suspicions that it was a medical room. Cautiously, Syo and Satele entered.

“Hello?” Syo called into the seemingly empty room. “I am Syo Bakarn, and this is Satele Shan. We are Jedi. We have come seeking survivors.”

Silence met Syo’s words.

The masked presence was certainly in the room, but Syo couldn’t see it. He wondered if they had masked their appearance, as well as their presence in the Force, but before he could consider that further a sharp inhalation from Satele caught his attention.

Syo looked to his friend in concern, and saw that she was staring transfixed at something underneath one of the medical beds. Syo tilted his head so that he could see better, and felt his eyes widen a fraction at the sight. Well, he thought to himself, that explained one thing, but raised a lot of further questions.

Underneath the medical bed was a small twi’lek child. She couldn’t have been older than three, and was staring up at Syo and Satele with wide purple eyes.

Syo knelt down so that he was closer to her height. She didn’t take her eyes off of him as he moved.

“Hello.” He greeted again. “I’m not going to hurt you. What’s your name?”

The twi’lek pursed her lips and seemed to consider his question, before she finally replied: “I bite.”

“Oh? Yes, I imagine that you can do a lot of things.” Syo continued to speak as he inched closer towards the twi’lek. Behind him, Satele leaned against the wall.

“I bite.”

“I imagine that you can also run and jump - and, clearly, you can speak.” Syo moved closer still, “You also seem to have a rather… interesting talent. Are you aware of that?”

The twi’lek blinked at him. Syo wondered if she understood any of what he was saying - he wasn’t confident in his abilities with children.

Now that he was close to the twi’lek, he could see her more clearly. Miraculously, she wasn’t injured despite being the only living thing left on the ship. She was slightly underweight for what Syo suspected that she should be at her age, but that could be fixed with time. The expression on her face was cautious - far more cautious than a child of her age had any right to be. It was enough to make anyone concerned.

But now that Syo and Satele had found her, she would be safe. She was clearly strong with the Force - the Jedi would take her in, and they would treat her well. She wouldn’t have to worry about being alone anymore.

Confident in the child’s future, Syo reached forwards to take her in his arms - and, as he did, she reached forwards, too.

With her mouth.

The teeth digging into his arm didn’t particularly hurt, but the shock of it caused him to snatch his hand back and allow her to scamper back into the corner of the room away from him. Behind him, he could hear Satele try to smother a laugh. He looked back and sent her a disapproving look, which only caused her to smile at him.

“She did warn you, Syo.” Satele spoke innocently.

“That isn’t helpful, Satele.” Syo replied, keeping his tone calm to avoid frightening the child. “I’d like to see you do any better.”

“Okay,” Satele said, stepping further into the room. “You nurse your wound.”

Syo rolled his eyes, but retreated to give Satele space.

Satele rounded the medical bed, looking down at the child who was backed into the corner of the room, eyeing Satele with open distrust. Satele took a seat a few feet away from her and looked away, taking in the room. For a while she stayed like that silently, letting the child grow used to her presence.

“Who are you?” The child finally spoke.

“My name’s Satele.” Satele replied, looking at the child out of the corner of her eye. “And that’s Syo.”

The child looked down, processing that information. “Did you come with the bad people?”

“Do you think we did?”

The child blinked at the question, then frowned. “...No.”

Satele nodded. “You’re right. We didn’t. We’re Jedi. Do you know what a Jedi is?”

“No.”

“Jedi are guardians of peace. That means it’s our job to keep people safe.” Satele explained, turning to face the child a little bit more. “People like you.”

“...You weren’t here before.” The child pointed out.

“No. We weren’t, and I’m sorry for that. But we’re here now.”

The child went quiet again, biting her bottom lip. “...I’m Melyn.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Melyn.” Satele smiled gently, fully facing the child by this point, “I’d like you to come with us, Melyn. We can keep you safe.”

“...No more bad people?”

“No more bad people.”

A long moment passed, before Melyn rose to her feet and closed the space between herself and Satele, reaching forwards and wrapping her hand around two of Satele’s fingers.

Satele sent Syo a smug look, which he pointedly refused to meet, before raising to her feet herself, her hand grasping Melyn’s gently. Together, the three left the medical room, starting the journey through the ship and to the Jedi.

.

Syo shut off his communication with the Jedi Temple, having informed them of their finding. It was curious - the young twi’lek’s subconscious ability to mask her presence in the Force was quite powerful. It would be interesting to watch her development in the Order.

Rising from his seat, Syo walked through the ship to find Satele and Melyn, stopping in the doorway of the main room when he saw them. Satele was seated beside the Dejarik table, the look on her face clearly telling him to stay quiet, as the youngling slept peacefully, curled up on her chest.

As Syo moved to return to the cockpit, he wondered when Satele had grown to be so skilled with children.


End file.
